


i hate parties

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Party, Pepero kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which jisung gets dragged to a party and takes part in a pepero kiss game





	i hate parties

“I hate parties!” Jisung sulked as they walked along the street to Felix’s house.

Changbin sighed. “You always stay cooped up at home. Where’s your social life?”

“I don’t need a social life.” Jisung glared at him. “How did you even enter my house anyway.”

“You put your keys under the pot of plant...?” Changbin smirked. “Come on, it’s not often Felix throws a party!”

Jisung grumbles incoherently under his breath as they reach the house. He had planned to spend his Saturday night curled up in bed watching videos, yet here he was getting dragged by Changbin to a party.

The front door opened to loud, blaring music. Jisung’s head throbbed. He reluctantly followed Changbin into the crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies.

“I’m going to find Felix, see you later Sungie!” Changbin winked and ducked away before Jisung could even protest.

Sighing in annoyance, he squeezed past the throng of people to the kitchen, away from the crowd and the noise. He breathed in relief, the throbbing in his head subsiding. Parties were really not his thing.

Pouring himself a drink, he sat at the counter, toying with his ring lazily. The alcohol burned his throat.

He didn’t know how long he sat there for, or why he didn’t hear the boy come up next to him.

“Not a party person?”

Jisung looked to his side in surprise. His breath caught in his throat.

_How could a person look that good? _Jisung found himself drawn to his boyish smile, and couldn’t help but remark at how good the boy looked, dressed in all black.

Realising that he had yet to reply, Jisung stuttered out a yes. “My friend dragged me here.”

Before Minho could reply, the said friend popped his head into the doorway. “Jisungie! We’re playing the pepero game, you have to join!”

Jisung whined. “Hyung, you and Felix always win.”

Changbin shushes him and drags him along anyway. Just as they were about to leave the kitchen, Changbin whirled around. “Minho ah, you can join us too if you want!”

_So his name is Minho huh?_

Chan and Woojin were at it in the game, their faces the same shade of pink as Chan inched closer along the stick. Jisung joined the others, cheering as Chan bit off the stick and laughed at how much there was left.

Felix grabbed Changbin’s hand, grinning as he placed the stick in his mouth.

“You’re definitely winning, hyung, no need to play anymore!” Jisung called cheekily.

Changbin stuck his tongue out at him in reply, before confidently advancing on the pepero stick until there was a little less than a centimeter left, dropping the remaining length triumphantly in his palm.

“Jisung ah, beat this!”

Jisung pouted, knowing that it was impossible for him to do so without actually kissing his partner.

“Why don’t you and Minho have a go?” 

“W-What? No I-“ He stuttered hastily.

”Sure.”

Jisung froze at Minho’s confident reply beside him.

”Let’s beat them.” Minho whispered in his ear, completely oblivious to the panicking Jisung.

Minho gently places the pepero stick into Jisung’s mouth. 

_Is this seriously happening right now?_

Minho advances forward slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Jisung’s.

_Seo Changbin, I’m going to kill him when we get back._

It was as if everything slowed down in that moment; the flashing party lights dimmed, the blaring music turned down. The only thing that Jisung could focus on was the boy in front of him.

The pair of pretty lips inched closer.

Jisung began to fidget, but quickly stopped when he felt a warm hand rest on his waist to pull him closer and steady him.

Minho’s other hand gently angled Jisung’s face such that he could get closer.

Jisung’s heart palpitated at the speed of light, so hard that he was sure everyone around him could hear.

His train of thoughts was suddenly cut off when a pair of soft lips pressed lightly against his own. He swore his heart stopped in that moment.

He could taste the tinge of sweetness on his lips. Minho’s fingers curled lightly against his waist, rubbing small, reassuring circles. His soft, sweet lips seemed to press against Jisung’s for an eternity before Minho gently bit down on the stick and dropped it into his awaiting palm, barely visible, before pulling away slowly.

Jisung was speechless, his cheeks blazing hot. Minho’s fingers continued to caress his waist gently.

Changbin’s eyes were widened in surprise. “Yah, Han Jisung!” He whistled. 

Then, ignoring the cat calls and whistles from their friends, Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand and pulled him out of the room, a light blush on his face.

_Maybe parties weren’t that bad after all._


End file.
